


Zombies vs Superheroes.

by boombangbing



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy get conveniently trapped inside Target when the zombie apocalypse breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies vs Superheroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on my tumblr.

They only came in so that he could replace the pair of pants he tore while training.

"What the hell are these things?" he asks as he finishes barricading the doors. Most everyone else has elected to go hide further in the store.

"Zombies," Darcy says, and when he turns back to her, he finds that she's put her hair up, stripped down to her tank top, and found a baseball bat somewhere, which she's holding in one hand and smacking into the palm of the other. "I'm so ready for this, I knew all those zombie movie nights would be good for something. My mom's gonna feel so stupid now."

Something slams wetly against the glass door and Steve jumps, looking back over his shoulder. Darcy grabs his hand and tugs him away. "Get behind me if you want to live," she says with a grin.

"I only wanted pants," he replies sadly.


End file.
